


Sincerely Yours

by teniwa (machinea)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Gore, M/M, Teeth, Torture, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7375792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machinea/pseuds/teniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>✿dark/gore</p>
<p>You're mine and only mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sincerely Yours

**Author's Note:**

> I have to put up a disclaimer about how I don't hate any of the characters after that last fic. I honestly don't.
> 
> But seriously, this event is everything to me. I've never written something so fast, but yandere Tori was calling for me. 
> 
> ✿[machi](https://twitter.com/yosegizaiku)

"What's that?"

Yuzuru whipped around, crumpling the pink paper in surprise.

Tori was standing behind him, a look of contempt plastered on his face.

"Ah, young master!" He turned around completely, swinging his legs over the bench. "It's nothing, just a letter." He gave the boy a nervous smile and folded the paper in half.

"Mmnh? From who?" The tennis player tried reaching for it, bearing a look of anger when his servant pulled it away.

Realizing his mistake, Yuzuru quickly spoke up. "I'm sorry, young master, it's just from a girl. It's really nothing." He didn't want to stand up lest he anger his master more by talking down at him, but everything in his body was telling him to run. Heat flushed his entire face as the boy continued to glare.

"A girl?" He finally spoke up. "So, is that a confession?" 

Yuzuru tensed, not even knowing himself. He had only began reading it when interrupted, but he could only guess from the light aroma of rosy perfume and carefully handwritten text that it was a confession.

"I'm not too sure myself, young master," he chose his words carefully. "I haven't read it yet." His palms were sweating from the interrogational conversation, made worse when he rubbed the back of his neck.

Tori huffed. "Then read it." He stuck his hands on his waist and puffed his cheeks in annoyance.

"Ah... yes," Yuzuru complied, scanning the letter over. He had only gotten a third of the way through it when his master interrupted him.

"No! I meant, out loud!" Tori huffed out again at his servant's insolence. He took a step forwards as if to intimidate the man. “Let me hear what she had to say to you.” He leaned his face in closer.

"What? N-No, I couldn't, young master. That wouldn't be right," Yuzuru stuttered at the odd demand, nervously fidgeting around in his seat. It was be too rude to read out a written confession, especially to his master. His face flushed from the embarrassment of it.

"I'll do it then." Tori reached out for it, managing to snag a corner. He forcefully pulled it towards him, even hoping to rip it in the process.

"Stop, young master!" Yuzuru yanked the paper from his grip, a little too hard as the boy stumbled backwards, almost falling down. Without hesitation, he quickly apologized, "Young master, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" He stood up and reached out a hand in concern, only for it to be slapped away.

"Don't touch me," Tori snarled. 

Despite how livid his voice was, Yuzuru could see the hurt in his face. "Young master..."

The boy spun around, rushing away from the courtyard, leaving Yuzuru standing alone in remorse.

✿

"Yuzuru."

He looked up from his homework, seeing Tori standing in his doorway. The boy was still dressed in his school uniform. He had ran up to his room after returning from practice, locking himself inside for all of evening. He had even skipped dinner, saying that he wasn't hungry.

"Ah, yes, young master? Did you need something?" Yuzuru lightly smiled, happy that his young master was out and about again, but it was weakened by the fact that the boy did not seem like his usual self. He was sure that the incident from this afternoon was still fresh in his mind.

"Come with me."

Yuzuru blinked in confusion but quickly stood, running after his master who had hurried off down the hall. He sighed, guessing that obeying now was the only thing he could do to be forgiven.

He followed close behind as they snuck through the house and out the kitchen's backdoor. He realized the boy was taking him outside to the backyard and to the shed.

It was a fairly large shed, almost like a small garage, where the groundskeepers kept all their equipments. It was located far from the house and hidden by the groves to keep from ruining the appearance of the yard. All unauthorized personnel were forbidden to come near it for safety reasons, but the young master was not being refused out of something that sat on his own property. Occasionally, he would sneaked out there at night with Yuzuru worriedly by his side and explore the place, grabbing at all the garden tools and pretending to use them. He enjoyed it immensely, 'playing commoner' as he would call it.

By now, the moon was up high, almost exactly above them. The half crescent was floating along with the smokey clouds, beaming dim light down around them. They had to creep behind the trees and bushes, so the guards couldn't see them.

They tumbled through onto the concrete path where the shed sat only a few meters away. Yuzuru was growing concerned, the young master having not said a word since standing outside his room, but he was hopeful that this play session would cheer the boy up like it always did.

The shed door slid easily open after Tori unlocked it with the stolen key. It was freezing cold inside and the dim moonlight gleaming through the unshaded windows offered no comfort. Still it was an atmosphere the boy delighted in, so different than everything he faced inside the house.

"So, young master," Yuzuru surveyed the vast amount of things the laborers had just whimsically threw about the place before turning back to face the boy, "what would you like to do tonight–"

Suddenly, he was backhanded, falling to the floor by the abrupt impact. "Nngh!" He turned up to look at his master, shock in his wide eyes as he held his hurt cheek. "Y... Young master..."

Tori was stood over him, a shadow casted over his face.

"You're going to prove your loyalty to me," the boy scowled down at him. He turned and walked to a nearby tool cabinet, the one the maintenance workers had kept around to fix up the sprinklers after the young master struck them with a golf club.

The boy rustled through the middle drawer, the sound of metal clinking together almost like a lullaby, but Yuzuru was far from falling asleep. His heartbeat was the only other noise echoing with it, and it was speeding up as Tori pushed the work tools around, searching for the one he wanted.

Yuzuru sat up on the floor, still jolted from the hit. His hand was shaking slightly as he rubbed his face, feeling the area swell a little. Tori had never laid a hand on him before.

"Here we go," the young master finally announced in muted happiness. He quickly pulled the tool out and hurriedly tossed it to his servant.

"Ah!" Yuzuru managed to catch it, though almost dropping in surprise. He held it up in front of his face, tensing slightly as he examined it. "Pl... pliers, young master?"

He looked up at the boy with wide and confused eyes.

"I want you to pull your tooth out for me."

Yuzuru froze, a lump in his throat almost stopping him from breathing. He wasn't sure he heard correct, or at least, he wanted to believe that he didn't hear it.

Tori, obviously noticing his servant's dread, continued on. "A bottom tooth. So I can get a better view."

The man was still frozen, heart beating fast. His hands were sweating and shaking as his grip on the pliers tightened.

"You-young master, I..." He nervously spoke up.

"You're not disobeying me, are you?" Tori took a step closer, dropping his head down as his face scrunched up with a forbidding look.

Yuzuru looked up the boy. "N... No...," he murmured out, resisting the sob at the back of throat.

Lowering his head back down, he slowly opened his mouth, shaking all the while. He felt his hot and hurried breaths on his sweaty palms as he brought the pliers up, sliding it in. Creaking the jaws open, he clamped them around the first bottom molar. He could already feel the pain.

Cold metal pressed against his tongue and cheek as he grabbed the handles with both twitching hands and pinched them as tight together as they would go. Panic set in in a instant.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Yuzuru started to feel dizzy, the heavy hyperventilating only adding to the nausea. 

He pulled up, whimpering at the sensation of the tooth tugging at his gums. His arms were too weak with fear for him to put any strength into it. Even in silence, his ears were ringing from all the blood rushing to his head. He felt like passing out, but he kept his grip tight, the fear of the young master taking things into his own hand making him more scared than the pain to come.

But he was making no progress as time ticked by, his tooth not even budging from its socket, and he knew the young master was growing impatient. Making his resolve, he yanked on the tooth as hard as he could, the sharp pain now tingling his jaw. 

"Nnh! Ggahh!" He continued pulling, despite the intense agony.

He could feel his gums now ripping from around the tooth as it began gradually inching out.

Tears welled up in his eyes, pooling at his bottom eyelids before overflowing down his cheeks.

"Nnggh, nnnhh!" 

The tooth was scraping against the ripped flesh. Nothing could describe the pain of feeling each nerve slowly tearing away from the tooth.

"Ggguh! Nngh! Aaaaah!" He jerked upwards, wrenching the entire tooth out with the sudden motion.

Immediately, his mouth filled with blood, gushing from the open wound. Pain shot throughout his entire body.

He dropped the pliers and quickly held his hands to his mouth in pain. It clanked on the floor, still covered in spit and blood. The molar he had pulled out popped out from its grasp and tumbled away from him and in front of Tori.

The boy reached out and picked it up, ignoring the blood covering it. He examined the pink pearl before tossing it to the side in boredom. 

"Mmn... Knnh...." Yuzuru whimpered at the unbearable pain, curling his knees to his body. He sobbed hard into the makeshift crook, having never been in so much pain. A burning sensation continued throbbing all over his lower jaw as blood pumped from the gaping hole where his tooth had once been. Pained whimpers and muffled sobs filled the shed.

Tori stepped forwards toward the crumpled mess of his servant, squatting down in front of him. He seized a tuff of the man's hair, jerking his head up.

Yuzuru winced at the startling roughness but did nothing to resist, in fear of more retaliation.

"Open your mouth," the boy commanded.

He hesitated once more, terrified that the boy would take out another tooth by himself. It was a mistake.

Tori grabbed at his servant's swollen jaw, grasping it tight as his fingernails dug into the man's flesh.

"Open," he growled again.

Yuzuru, too taken back to struggle, did as he was told, reluctantly opening his mouth up.

He jolted back as Tori shoved a finger in his mouth, pressing down as hard as he could on the inflamed area.

"Aaah!" Hot, stinging pain suddenly shot throughout his mouth. Yuzuru tried to jerk his head away, but the young master's grip on his jaw was too strong. "Ggh, kuaaah!" He screamed as the young master's fingernail dug into the open wound, scratching the exposed nerve. Tears were streaming down his cheeks; he could taste the saltiness as they dripped into his mouth, mixing with the blood.

Tori finally pulled his hand away, still a grim look in his face as he watched his servant. He wiped the blood off on his pant.

Yuzuru slapped a hand to his lower jaw, cradling it in pain. He was crying so hard, his entire body was shaking and the hot tears were now searing his eyes.

"Mmgh... Hmn... Huc, huc..., he sobbed, the sounds muffled behind his hands. The sharp pain was still throbbing thought his entire jaw. He glanced up back to his young master, scared of what the boy was going to ask him to do next, but he froze as a foot stabbed itself into his stomach.

"Guuh!" He toppled over to the side, knees squeezing closer to his torso as he automatically pulled his body into a fetal position.

He could feel a little of vomit come up, the acidity mixture burning his throat. It filled his mouth, swirling with his blood and saliva, before he quickly spat it out, the thick, pinkish fluid shooting out through his fingers and splattering on the floor.

"Gyuuh! Gaakuh!" He choked the remaining puke out before it could continue stinging the tender wound.

He stayed in his position, wiping his face gently to clean off the blood, vomit, and tears. Softly sniffling and attempting to stop his weeping, Yuzuru curled up, burying his head into his arms as best as he could.

"Stick your hand out," Tori spoke out again before he could calm down, "I'm going to break some fingers, so you can't write back to that bitch." 

Yuzuru was frozen, breath quickening as he heard the order. His heart was thumping against his chest in fear. 

"That's an order, Yuzuru." The unusually stern voice coming from his young master made him jump. He was too scared to look up at the boy.

Instead, he slowly obeyed, reaching his right hand out and lying on flat on the floor. It was trembling so much, his fingers couldn't keep still, dancing in the floor as Tori lifted his foot up, resting it on his heel.

"Index finger." The voice called from above.

The man hesitated in terror, but he knew waiting any longer could only make the situation go worst. Biting his bottom lip to stop from the rush of tears and stinging at the back of his nostrils, he lifted his finger up and angled his index finger underneath the sole of the boy's shoe.

"Good boy." Tori impassively praised the man. He tilted his head to the side so he could see his foot.

Slowly, he pushed forwards, watching Yuzuru shake and hyperventilate before dropping his entire weight down hard in a sudden motion.

There was a pop, then a crack as the finger snapped backwards from the force.

"Gyaahh! Aaaaah!" Yuzuru screamed, grabbing at his wrist, fingernails digging to his flesh. "Aaahha, aaah!" his voice was stuttering as he began crying again. "Ahhuh, aah... Uuuhh..."

Tori stepped back to stare at the man.

Bleed was seeping from the torn flesh around his knuckle, dripping on his face as he held it closer as if comforting himself. Even the slightest of movement, voluntary or not, would cause pain to throb up his arm, and every throb would make him twitch from the pain.

He was still in shock when the young master's voice called out again.

"Now, the other hand."

Yuzuru's eyes grew wide and his breath stopped. Wrenching his body to look up at the boy, he screamed out his pleads. "Nooo! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Young master, please, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me! Please! Aaah, hah, hah...! Uugh..." He continued sobbing quietly, heaving too hard to form any more words. He didn't see the boy walk away from him, heading to another area of the shed.

"You're sorry, Yuzuru?" The boy's voice was gentle this time, like a mother speaking to a child. "Then," there was a loud screeching sound as something metal slid across the concrete floor, "you wouldn't showing me how sorry you are, right?"

Yuzuru turned his head up, slowly opening his eyes, and through blurry vision, the last thing he saw was the head of the sledgehammer coming down.

**Author's Note:**

> ✿[memo](http://bamachina.tumblr.com/7375792/memo)


End file.
